This invention relates to temperature control systems and in particular to pneumatic systems for controlling heating and cooling of an enclosed volume.
As fuel becomes scarce and expensive, the importance of effective utilization of energy for heating and cooling enclosed volumes, such as buildings, becomes extremely important. A number of voluntary and mandatory rules and regulations have been introduced to promote conservation of energy in cooling and heating new and existing buildings. One approach to conservation is to maintain the enclosed volume of a building at a comfortable temperature that minimizes the differential between the temperature inside the enclosed volume and the ambient temperature. For example, Section 5.3.2.2. of ASHRAE Standard 90-70, entitled "Energy Conservation in New Building Design" recommends maintaining the enclosed volume of a building at 72.degree. F. during winter and at 78.degree. F. during summer.
The present invention recognizes problems inherent in the prior art and provides a system, including a thermostat, which improves the utilization of energy for heating and cooling of enclosed volumes without appreciably decreasing the comfort of the persons inside the enclosure.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a system, including a thermostat, for a more efficient utilization of energy in maintaining enclosed volumes at temperatures comfortable to the occupants.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system including a thermostat, which provides for an efficient utilization of energy but does not require changing or adjusting thermostats, regardless of the outside temperature and regardless of the presence of temporary heat or cold sources inside the enclosed volume.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system (including a thermostat) which prevents wasting of energy when there are fluctuations in temperatures that may call for alternative cooling and heating of the enclosed volume.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.